kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terra
this may already be discussed while this may have already been discussed, what about the link of terra with zack from ffvii? after all ffvii charecters have appeared in KH. :That was discussed elsewhere, on the Master Eraqus page if I'm not mistaken, and it was decided that only the reference to Reno on Axel's page would stay, because that was confirmed by Tetsuya Nomura. LapisScarab 05:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Armor form The armor form in the gallery is from the story mode not from Joint Struggle, here is the article that talks about it http://kh13.com/zenphoto/articles/famitsu-january-2010-translated/famitsu_091210_01-02_eng.jpg.php. Now that "you" know please stop editing it to say its from joint struggle ;D--Masgrande 04:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Can anybody find any differences between the story armor and the LS armor, besides the bucklers and cape?Glorious CHAOS! 03:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Battles Trivia article on Terra as a summon/D-Link There. I improved that trivia. I hope you liked. Terra's helmet and the jackal reference I removed the reference to jackals that was placed with the description of Terra's helmet. My reasoning is that the jackal reference is based on the initial Anubis reference, and to help the article appear more concise. Here's a link to an image of a jackal, which clearly shows no resemblance to Terra's helmet. My argument is that the appearance of Terra's helmet can be interpreted differently depending on who sees it. For example, I for one thought it looked like Batman (shown here and here, especially the second image). But I don't want it to say "the helmet looks much like Batman's ears" either. My point is, it would be better to leave the description neutral, and let the actual image of the armor do the "talking". --WorldOfChaos 16:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Fight Maybe something like when Sora and Riku fight but diffrent reason. --Cococrash11 23:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 --I Agree on both parts that it could be either a sparring match while still in Land of Departure or an end of game scene but in the still Terra looks more like hes fighting to kill than for practice or fun so to me it seems more likely its towards the end when they turn from friends to enemys, assuming they do ofcourse.--Ximodnic 18:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Terra's English voice Since English actors are already bein' confirmed for the cast...I'm bettin' on JYB as Terra. I just know it's gonna happen. Kaihedgie 20:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm betting he's getting an minorly famous live action actor rather than a professional voice actor, just like the rest of the main characters. HarpieSiren 20:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Terra's ending *spoiler* ' Just wanted to say what I know as of yet, mainly the ending: * After the KHIIFM secret move scene, Terra fights with Vanitas, but MX soon tells Vanitas to go find Ventus. * Terra then fights with MX. Once that battle is won, Kingdom Hearts is "completed" and the door to light opens up, apparently. * MX opens up his own Heart with his Keyblade (just like Sora did in KHI), and sends his Heart into terra, to take over his body. * Once MX's heart is inside Terra, He is suddenly in full armor, and holding MX's keyblade. He talkes his armor off, and It now looks like Terra, but his hair is white. MX has taken over his body (he's become the Xehanort we know) * Suddenly, the empty Armor btands up, and summons Terra's KHIIFM keyblade. The armor (the Lingering Sentiment) and "Terranort" fight. * After beating "Terranort", the Lingering Sentiment gets down on it's knees, and goes into the pose we see him in in KHIIFM (looks like he hasn't moved an inch in 10 years...) * Soon, Kingdom Hearts disappears, and Terranort does too (we can guess that Terranort ends up in Radiant Garden, where Ansem finds him... suffering from amnesia, and takes him under his wing. * After Kingdom Hearts has disappeared, the Lingering Sentiment (as said before) is perfectly still in the same spot until everything fades to black. Then we hear Terra's voice saying "Aqua... Ventus..." and then something in Japanese which i didn't understand... * The end for Terra! References: * Terra VS. MX + cutscene * Lingering Sentiment vs. Terranort + cutscene/ending Well, shouldn't this be added to the article?}} You know what. After finding this out.......Birth by Sleep...is Mega Man Zero 3 D: Terra's voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu, who also voices Zero. Xehanort's voiced by Chikao Atsuko, who voices Weil. Xehanort/Weil steals the bodies of Zero/Terra for their own evil ends. Both Terra and Zero go to sleep after defeating Xehanort and Weil, never again to be disturbed for decade(s). Kaihedgie 02:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That's pretty much exactly what happens. It's cool, but MMZ3 did it first and way better.Glorious CHAOS! 02:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Eh. Anyway. With the previous questions bein' answered. Time for...MORE QUESTIONS! *Why doesn't Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas wield a Keyblade? We know that the Keyblade is neutral in alignment as both light and dark users can wield one. We also know now that the Xehanort we know and Master Xehanort are one in the same. *What of Terra's body after the creation of Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas? Will it really come back despite that Terra has become the Lingering Sentiment? Yeeeah Kaihedgie 02:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The thing is after "Terranort" is born terra's remains become the lingering sentiment and knock xehanort out.so yeah head injurys. also in gameplay terms one of terra's mode changes "Dark Impulse" should probably be added to the article at some point. With braig's scene it seemed less like an indication that master vacated the premises and more like an uncertainty about who was in charge. --- I'd have to put another vote in for "uncertainty" on Braig's part. Also, who's to say that Lingering Sentiment was motionless for 10 years? Admittedly, I've forgotten a good deal about the hidden battle, but since you access it through the Hall of the Cornerstone, isn't it possible that Sora's battle with Lingering Sentiment takes place in the past, the same way it's possible to enter Timeless River through the Hall? Also, what's this I keep hearing now and again about Aqua's armor in the Chamber of Repose having her soul in it? I recall Xigbar saying he'd heard another voice in the Chamber on occasions, but for all we know Xemnas might've had a split personality and would argue with his theoretical Terra half. Do we ever actually hear the armor speak? ChicoKiri 07:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ironic Fight with Eraqus? I'm not sure, but in a video I saw Eraqus was trying to kill Ventus (I think) and Terra suddenly appears and stops him. Terra then sends Ven somewhere using a portal while Terra stays behind and battle Eraqus.--Xsonicdragon 00:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, also in another video but the same event taking place it shows a flashback between Eraqus and MX. They are talking and then MX attacks Eraqus with balls of darkness. Then Eraqus takes out his keyblade and tries to kill Ven. You know what happens after that.--Xsonicdragon 03:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) No no your right Naruto195--Darkstar16 13:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) My theory on Terra/Xehahort I believe that Master Xehahort has combined himself with Terra, creating Xehahort. Terra's heart went into the Lingering Sentiment causing Xehahort to strive for a heart based on Terra's needs but Xehahort would also have wanted power because of MX's wants. After Xehanort split into Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas, Xehanort's Heartless reflected MX's plans to control everything using darkness and went after Riku because he took memories from Terra and knew that Riku had darkness inside of him. Xemnas reflected both Terra and MX with his need for a heart and lust for power. When Xehahort's Heartless and Xemnas were destroyed, Master Xehahort was finally gone, leaving Terra alone. As for the figure in the secret ending of BBS that spoke to Aqua, I believe that was what was left of Terra, regretting the pain he caused Sora. voice acter??? Who's Terra's voice acter???--Darkstar16 13:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Japanese voice actor is listed on the article. At the moment his English voice actor hasn't been announced, but we'll put it up once we have a confirmed source.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 13:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know, from the recent Trailers fans has begun speculating the voice actors and they think Terra's VA is Christian Bale. they even made parrodies of Terra-Batman on Youtube 17master 14:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Bale hasn't even been confirmed to be working on the game. If you find a written source specifying the VA and his role, let us know. 20:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) although their only connection is that Terra chose Riku to wield the Keyblade sometime in the future. What? Where was this mentioned? I can't find it anywhere.Neverfate 01:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) In a cutscene on Destiny Island. Riku told Terra about his dream in leaving the island, Terra then asked Riku to try and hold his keyblade while telling him to become a Keyblade Master so he can travel around the world freely. I think it should be "asking him to wield the Keyblade sometime in the future" but it's preety much the same 17master 14:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Terra, MX and Eraqus may be alive "The Radiant Garden" I don't quite get why there is an edit war on this. It's not like you'd say, "Let's go to the Washington DC!" You'd say, "Let's go to Washington DC!"Glorious CHAOS! 03:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Terra's Keyblade The unique way that Terra summons his keyblade, all cuby and data-like, was that ever explained or even mentioned??? Black Tornado 20:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado watch youtube it's shown in almost every Terra vids 17master 14:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Terra's summoning jutsu errmm keyblade summoning Master Xehanort's Keyblade is summoned in a flash of dark energy. Vanitas's is summoned in blue fire with small red sparks of electricity. Kaihedgie 15:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) @maggosh: really? i didn't notice that, might as well check again...hmm what about ven?Serph21 15:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Serph21 @Kaihedgie: didn't notice that also lol :DSerph21 15:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Serph21 so i watched it again...aqua summoned it with cherry blossoms confirmed. vanitas' confirmed also, ven's lame nothing special lolz. i doubt master xehanort's i think that the flash of dark energy is when he summoned the blue kingdom hearts coz i saw no keyblade after that...is it me or master eraqus also has a unique way of summoning his keyblade?Serph21 15:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Serph21 Refer to Xehanort's 'birth' as well as Master Xehanort giving Erauqs his scars Kaihedgie 04:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Everyone has it own way to summon the keyblade only Sora and Ventus have the same way(I think)--Xabryn 22:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) in the gameplay yes ut when the story appears the wayto summon the keyblade depends on the user--Xabryn 22:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) mimicry of the Past In 358/2 days, when Riku is testing Roxas, He repeats the same words that Terra says in Ven's flashback in Radiant Garden. Dragonraptyr 08:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) What words?... Well I don't remember it but i'll check it and if it is true it is probably because of Ansem's heart inside Riku--Xabryn 17:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Riku says that line a number of times, including before the fight with World of Chaos. It's a reoccurring line, but I wouldn't read too much into it. --Neumannz 18:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh you mean "Come on Sora, i thought that you were stronger than that", Terra say it in Radiant Garden?--Xabryn 18:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Its just a minor thing for players to look at to help establish a connection. Nothing else about it. Naruto195 19:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu? Lame....23:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC). The hell was that supposed to mean? 23:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts II and Final Mix So we're not to have the game templates listing that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus as well as Vanitas and Master Xehanort appeared in these games, and not just Birth by Sleep, but we're allowed to have sections describing their roles in them? I understand the reasoning behind it, but this is very inconsistent, the way we're contradicting ourselves here. If we could please get to the bottom of this... I understand the secret endings aren't exactly "legit," but they are still character appearances, and why characters such as Roxas should be listed as appearing in Kingdom Hearts and its Final Mix, as well as Marluxia and "Ansem" appearing in Kingdom Hearts II's opening. I'm not particularly on any side in this situation, but this could become very confusing or even troublesome in the future. If Terra, Aqua, and Ventus have sections describing their roles in the "non-canon" appearances, then Master Xehanort and Vanitas should as well, and the game template should be added to remain consistent. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 11:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Roxas isn't listed as appearing in KH1, and "Ansem" in the FMV isn't mentioned in his KHII section. :The story sections are not meant to catologue simple appearances or mentions. They are supposed to be the direct history of that character. They should only be broken up by game as a frame of reference. That's why the contents of Mickey's flashback with Xehanort should be mentioned in the pre-KH, not the KHII. :The secret videos, though, are uncanon, and are not fully compatible with the events of the series. As such, it could be mentioned in the trivia or a possible "Other appearances" that a character appeared in a secret video, but it should not be in the story section. Since it's an "other appearance", akin to appearing in the cards or maybe some commercial, it should not be represented in the game template, which are also a sort of "history of the series" thing. In short, if a character's story section does mention a secret video, remove it. :Then again, the game template thing is fuzzier. I personally think it wouldn't make sense to place them there when they don't rightly appear, and their article wouldn't be able to cover the info, but there is still an argument to be made for using the game templates to include secret video characters.Glorious CHAOS! 21:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one? "Story" section length The section for Terra's story information is incredibly long; in fact, I think that it is so long, that it will appear to run on redundantly and seem unappealing. I think that this could be slightly abridged, or be divided by subsections if necessary. My only issue with the latter solution is where to divide the section, since most of the information takes place during the game's ending and climax, while the majority of the plot is briefly mentioned. If anyone could provide their solutions or opinions on the suggested solutions, that would be class. Thanks! -- 04:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dissidia Hack I thought some of the Terra fans would be interested to know, someone has made a hack of Dissidia Final Fantasy to change Cloud's texture to Terra. Here's a vid. Doreiku Kuroofangu 20:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) qrhG6RdQTmQ Oh, my god!!!!! -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 20:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Epic. 22:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Terra in Kingdom Hearts II? Shouldn't we also add the Kingdom Hearts II heart symbol on top of the page since he appeared as Xehanort or are we still discussing stuff like that? 20:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Terra, as a person, no longer exists once Master Xehanort takes his body. Neither does Master Xehanort. There is instead a being with Terra's body and Master Xehanort's soul/heart (Xehanort), and a being with Terra's soul/heart (Lingering Sentiment). If we considered either of these character's appearances to be Terra, we'd also have to list Sora, Ventus, and Roxas as appearing whenever one of the three does, and Namine appearing every time Kairi does.Glorious CHAOS! 21:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Heart, Soul, Body division I think I can answer a question I've heard a lot. People have asked if Xemnas is Terra's Body and Soul why he is evil, seeing as MX Heart was the only evil part of Xehanort. My answer is that I think a Nobody's personality/memories/ect. are imprinted by the Heart. Seeing as Xehanort had both Terra's and MX Hearts in him they both left an imprint, however since MX's Heart had more dominance its influence was greater --Evnyofdeath 19:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting theory, though I just think it simply comes down to it being Xehanort's Nobody with Terra's Appearance. -- 19:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Name sharing Since it was done for Squall, shouldn't we note in the Trivia section that Terra is the only Kingdom Hearts character to share a name with a Final Fantasy character? Kaihedgie 00:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that doesn't make sense, because Leon isn't named after Squall, Leon IS Squall. So, whatever Trivia that is under is false. Anyway, I won't stop you, but I can't guarantee it won't get deleted... -- 02:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think Kaihedgie is talking about the section in Leon's article that mentions his similarities to Leon from FFII. Terra simply sharing his name with Terra Branford isn't quite the same thing, since we know that this Terra's name was chosen to reflect his connection to Riku, and there's no connection to Terra Branford. 02:14, June 27, 2010 (UTC) New Trivia I'm not sure if this is trivia material, but could someone who has access to the page add that Terra does not only hold a similar name meaning with Riku. Both are the older brother figure in their trio. Both felt a strong need to protect their friends and to become stronger, which led them down the path to darkness. Both were possessed by a seperate entity that was in need of a new host. 20pxLight? Dark? More like the Dawn!! 20px 23:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC)